My Time To Shine
by itsmestephxoxo
Summary: One-Shot. Hermione tells the story of just how she felt and what she did before the Yule Ball in Fourth Year. Hermione Granger is sick and tired of being seen as the crazy smart girl with bushy hair. But with the Yule Ball coming up, she may finally have her time to show who she can be. Her time to shine. Its gets a bit boring around the middle but eh. Enjoy!


**_Authors Note: Second fanfic! Another One-Shot. I'm trying to come up with an idea for a chapter story, but for now you can read my one-shots :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Harry Potter plot or Harry Potter Characters!_**

* * *

The time had come. Finally. This was my one chance to feel special for once instead of being that smart, nerdy girl with bushy hair. It was my time to shine! I was determined to look perfect. The Yule Ball was scheduled to start in exactly 4 hours. That's plenty of time to get ready. I left the boys playing their stupid snowball fight and stomped through the thick, opaline white snow back to the castle. Brushing snowflakes off of my chilling robes, I headed up the marble staircase.

I finally reached the Gryffindor dormitory and after reciting the password I dragged my heavy bag up to my room.

"Time to tackle this hair once and for all" I said to my reflection in the small hand mirror on my bedside table. I pulled open the drawers and pulled out a few bottles of the best hair silking conditioner I could think of.

* * *

It took almost a whole hour to tame my wild hair, but it finally flattened and smoothed out. I was able to curl it and tie it up in a fancy braided ponytail that rested gently over my right shoulder. I decided to change next. I pulled off my old school robes, careful not to mess up my perfect hair; I pulled on the dress my mum had bought for me when she found out about the ball. It was periwinkle blue and flowed graciously to the floor. I loved it so much; I sent my mum a very big thank you letter.

Once I smoothed out my dress and made it sit perfectly, I began my makeup. I rested the hand mirror against my pillow and studied my face. I began to dab on some light foundation, making sure it blended over my whole face. Next I brushed on a light pink blusher and some peach lip gloss. I moved onto my eyes. I never really liked my eyes. Harry and Ron have nice coloured eyes and I had these dark brown, almost black, eyes. I blinked a few times observing my eyes from different angles.

I pulled out my eyeliner from my makeup case and applied it under my eyes and on the edge of my eyelids.

"Perfect," I whispered to myself. I added some mascara and some blue eye shadow to match my dress. I clipped my matching blue earrings in and a little gold ring to my finger before I checked out the finished product. I was stunned by the reflection in the mirror. It didn't even look like me. For once I felt pretty and special, and not like a nerdy kid that no one pays much attention to.

* * *

I was beginning to get a little nervous. As the clock ticked closer to the beginning of the Yule Ball, I was hesitating leaving the dormitory. A few times I managed to make myself get up and leave, but my body instinctively brought my back in. I looked down at my clock radio. If I didn't leave now I'd be late! I stepped into my blue high heel shoes and at long last I got myself to leave the Gryffindor tower. As I passed a few younger students in the common room, I noticed them all staring at me like they didn't know who I was. I felt my face grow hotter as I wandered towards the portrait hole. I had to admit, I kind of liked all this nice attention!

I peeked around the corner at everyone standing in the entrance hall. It was packed and full of excited chatter. I hesitated one last time before I mustered up the strength to walk down those stairs. Taking a deep breath, I moved down the steps. I looked around both nervously and excitedly. People had started to notice me coming toward them and the chatter seemed to die down a fair bit; or perhaps that was nerves blocking out every sound to try and keep me calm.

All eyes were on me as my heels tapped on the last stone step. I saw Viktor Krum strutting over to me and I smiled, embarrassed. I could hear whispers all around me.

"Who is that?" "She's with _Viktor_?" "Is that Hermione Granger? With Viktor?!" "It can't be!" I just ignored them all. For the first time since I came to Hogwarts, I felt special and beautiful. Viktor Krum bowed and took my hand in his, and gently pressed his soft lips on top of my hand. He then linked his arm and mine and led me off into the best night of my life. Or so I thought.

**_Authors Note: yeah you know what happened with Ron etc. haha hope you liked it!_**


End file.
